Home appliances have become an essential in people's daily life. Conventional home appliances are generally remotely controlled by users through touch buttons or infrared remote controllers. With the development of the home appliances, conventional operation modes are no longer able to meet requirements of the users for controlling the home electrical appliances.
Conforming to this trend, a concept of a smart home is proposed. The smart home uses a house as a platform, integrates facilities related to home life together by using a comprehensive wiring technology, a network communication technology, a security protection technology, an automatic control technology, an audiovisual technology, and establishes an efficient management system of the facilities related to home life and normal daily routines, thus improving safety, accessibility, comfort and artistry of the home and achieving an eco-friendly living environment. This concept has been widely considered to be an inevitable trend of the home appliances in the future.